apocalypse
by rabidspiders
Summary: I do not own any of the characters or game universes that they come from all ocs are of my own design all rights belong to there respective owners. First of anything i have ever written please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Argentina, 11 july 1945

A plate was set in front of the prisoner , "what do you want." he asked. Looking up at the man in front of him. He knew it was useless. The room was black. The only light avaliable only revealed the prisoner setting at a steel table in what would otherwise be a empty room. "You are a traytor, what are you doing with these nazis, I want answers." as he slid him a a cup of coffee.

forward operating base

Classified location Antarctica, two years later

It was early mornind David was already dressed he had not slept in days. He took a sip from a cup of coffee, it was the last of the rations. Being an intelligence officer and commander of operations had its perks. He was standing at a makeshift window. David had been staring at the frozen waste land on the horizon there was a mountain barely visible. He grabbed his walkie, "it's time. Have everyone ready for debreafing in 15." as he walked out the room.

Two years of careful planning David wasn't about to let his first attempt to seize the fortress end in failure. It would be the end of his perfect service record. The fortress had proven to be impossible to take by sheer force. But that wasn't the goal, it was the secrets that it heald that was the focus here. Everything had a weakness, the need to have constant rations and supplies proven to be useful. It was ashame the crew had to be replaced with every delivery. The nazi commander had ordered absolutely no witnesses. Luckily David was authorized the use of deserters and common military personnel tried for war crimes. They where promised freedom if they cooperated. Like sheep they where lead to the slaughter. It was what they agreed to do, or so they thought. David sighed, he grew quite fond of some of the expendable personal. His orders where given though, and he knew he couldn't back down now. David was given a regiment that to remain for security personal, they where to blend in until that time came.

The mission was simple, instead of the regular supply shipment the sub was packed with an elite squad of soldiers. Their goal was to use nerve agents to help neutralize any threats, secure the main entrance and hold out for reinforcements. Easier said than done.

His contact said it should be a breeze, the architect had given him the blueprints before he was executed. Sam was on his way to the facility, in actuality the fortress was a top secret nazi research facility. Hitler was using it as his stowaway bunker. His double had committed suicide near the end of the war. His hopes was that the good doctors research would bring him out of hiding once more. Hitler was oblivious to the fact that Sam had spilled all of the dirty secrets the fortress had. But it was no easy task Hitler grew more paranoid as time went by. David was slowly starving the bastards out from time to time random food was poisoned. Two years had passed and the fortress was surly running a bone crew by now. It didn't help when Hitler executed personal out of fear, there was always talk of a revolt. Sam kept his promise though he kept the science team alive. He new the end was near. If he hadn't made the deal back in Argentina everyone would be slaughtered like animals. Sam kept the most valuable information secret it was his insurance if things went wrong. His work was to valuable to end so quickly. Hitler only provided the funds and resources he needed.

Sam knew the exact amount of supplies needed, and calculated the exact amount of trips the sub needed to make in order to kill of the soldiers. This was the signal he had given David to attack by. He ordered a false meeting with the science team, by now they had learned of the plot and agreed Hitler wasn't worth dying for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

David had green lighted the attack, he waited behind with the main force. The sub was primed and ready to delta team had boarded the ship the previous day. It would take a hour for the sub to resubmerge in the docking bay. They where already worn out the elements wasnt kind to people in the artic. After what seemed like days the red alarm came on, it was the sign that the sub was slowly rising to the surface.

"30 seconds before contact!" delta one yelled.

The team was pretty small 3 total. All experts and sharp shooters. The had to move fast even though there new gas masks worked extremely well they couldn't set still long. Three SS troops aproached cautiously. They couldn't take any risk there comrades where dying slowly and everyone viewed the sub as the messanger of death. This had been the custom for the last year. They had reached the end of the dock, when the hatch was pushed opened. A fog of gas slowly crept out of the dark whole. The SS soldier in the back turned to run but before he could take a step he instantly fell over, he convulsed and foamed out the mouth dead. Delta team emerged out the sub quickly gaining ground. Nearly everyone in the receiving bay was already dying very few gun shots was used.

"this can't be that easy." delta 2 said while shooting a german who was trying to flee.

"lets just get down to the hanger, kill anyone you come across. You know the mission. Delta 2 Delta 3 lets move out."

After they rouned the next corridor the alarm blaired. Delta had been made. They no longer had any luxury to linger around they had to move fast. Footsteps could be heard from what seemed to be everywhere at once.

"lets move," delta 3 insisted. "We ain't got time for this shit!"

Four SS troops rounded the next corner and opened fire. Delta team took cover bebind a stack of barrels.

"This isn't working!" delta 3 screamed.

The hanger bay blast doors was just in the next room. It was very unlikely delta would have made it this far they where penned down in a corridor behind barrels. Gun fire was now coming in from both directions. The nazis didn't have many soldiers left but they didn't leave anything to change. They new if the hanger was compromised it would hand over the whole fortress on a silver platter. Hitler immediately 5o shilter in his private bunker. It was his last stand.

"Delta 2 you know what to do." delta 1 said,blindly firing over the cover. "we'll give you covering fire on 3."

Back at davids camp he gave the go ahead for the troops to advance but ordered to suppress fire. He knew this was the only shot they had. seemed like he wait forever... The walkie crackled with life.

"Snowman this is delta 2... We need covering fire!" Gunshots could be heard in the static. "I repeat, we neeee." multiple shots was heard at close range.

David dropped the walkie. "okay... Open fire boys! Blow that ridge to hell and back!"

Shortly after delta heard the bombs fall it shook the whole fortress. The ceiling cracked in multiple places, rocks started to rain down in side the hanger. In the confusion all the SS troops started panicking, delta was nearly forgotten as the Germans scrambled to return fire. It was useless delta shot thim down as they ran.

"okay lets move out!" delta 1 yelled.

Once they entered the hanger it was as if they where ignored. There was only a few soldier left. The majority took shilter deeper into the fortress. Every one was afraid, the gas that came from the sub had confirmed death had come to clame there lives.

No one was paying attention when delta entered the hanger. There was only three artillery cannons being used to return fire. Delta didn't hesitate to open fire. The hanger was theres now. A deathly silence had crept over the place, occasionally a moan was heard besides the mortor hitting the mountain top.

Delta 2 made his way to the control room. They where picking off wounded survivors as they went. as he opened the door a single gun shot went off. Delta 2 hit the ground, gasping for air. Delta 3 wasnt far behind as soon as he turned the corner he opened fire. The lone gunman was a SS field officer a young man from the looks of it, frail and malnourished. his blood splattered the wall and covered the lights. The room gave off an eery crimson glow.

Delta 3 hit the blast door switch. "damned it man." he said.

As soon as the doors began to open David gave the order to charge. Over 200 soldier poured into the fortress they where ordered to shoot anything that wasnt a white coat.

hours had passed they had claimed victory hitler was still held up in the bunker. It didnt matter though. Sam had informed david that there was of nothing valuable there to take. On that note they shelled the shit out of it. The next day came the news Hitler was finally K.I.A.

Out of the 300 soldiers to make it out alive only 45 of the original security force survived. David ordered everone to the hanger for evacuation. Armless they gunned them down and dumped the bodies into icy waters never to be seen again. .

On the fifth day the new security detail had been set up. The white coats where debreafed. David had called sam to give him a tour.

"Sam this is it you know. Empress me."

"well, if you follow me david, I'll show you." as he walked down a hallway.

"In a dig in north Russia we found this." pointing at a heavy door on the far side of the fortress. It was clear that no matter how much bombing was done nothing would touch this room.

David opened the door. "What in gods name." astonishment written across his face. In the room had ligbted up automatically as if on quee. There was computers surrounding the walls a rather large pedestal was in the center of the room. On it or rather in it was a cradle that heald a cylinder glass canister. Heavy wires came out the sides of it. The liquid inside was a dark crimson colour. David noticed it slightly glowed with energy.

"We or i found it like this David." as he typed something on the computer.

"How is this possible?" david said circling the object.

"No one truly knows. It produces extreme amounts of energy. It powers the whole fortress though. David there is something else."

"What is it."

"David the liquid... Its alive. Living blood to be exact. We can do so much with this, sadly the technology isn't there yet."

David didn't bother to ask if it could be relocated. He knew Hitler wasnt a dummy. Past experiences showed he always had a reason for certain things like this.


End file.
